


Boxing Ring

by dyeommaya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Journalist Byun Baekhyun, Journalist Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M, Manager Park Chanyeol, boxer kim jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyeommaya/pseuds/dyeommaya
Summary: Si Jongin "Kai" Kim ay isang baguhan na boksingero na may malaking potensyal na maging susunod na world boxing champion galing sa Pinas. Si Kyungsoo Do ay isang sports journalist at reporter sa isang kilalang TV network na inatasan i-cover ang life story ng rising boxer na si Kai. Di inakala ni Kyungsoo na di lang sa loob ng ring magaling si Kai. Mapapasubo si Kyungsoo sa rounds ng labanan sa kama at puso ni Kai. Kakayanin kaya ni Kyungsoo ang mapusok na laban?





	Boxing Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is just a prompt na naisipan ko while studying for our finals. This is the kind of fic I want to read kaso wala pa akong nabasang ganto kaya ako nalang gumawa. Hahaha! I hope you liked it.

Malamig ang hangin na dala ng aircon sa cubicle nila Kyungsoo. Kanina pa siya pawisan sa jeep dulot ng sobrang init sa Metro Manila. Lahat na ata ng init sa Pinas ay nakasentro na dito. Hindi pa nakatulong na late nakapasok si Kyungsoo sa trabaho niya ngayon.

"Tawag ka ni boss, Kyungsoo." sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya na kapwa niya journalist. Higit tatlong taon na magkasama si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun Byun sa industriya. Naging classmates sila noong kolehiyo at naging matalik na magkaibigan. Swerte lang nila at pareho silang natanggap sa kompanyang pinag-applyan nila noong summer ng 2015.

 

 

_Summer 2015_

_"Kyungsoo, may hiring sa isang sikat na broadcasting network! Mag-apply tayo dali!" basa ni Baekhyun sa kanyang laptop habang si Kyungsoo naman ay kumakain ng banana cue._

_"Kelan ba yan? Baekhyun andami na nating naapplyan na trabaho. Nadedepress na ako kasi ni isa walang tumatanggap sa atin." sabay inom ni Kyungsoo sa huling baso ng tinimplang iced tea ni Baekhyun._

_"Ano ka ba! Wag ka nga ma depress. Sadyang hindi lang tayo pinalad at tsaka bakit ba? Gumraduate ka ba ng latin honors para ma hire ka kaagad?" tugon ni Baekhyun. May point nga naman si Baekhyun._

_"Hindi." bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. Pagod na siya mag apply ng trabaho. Gusto na niya ma hire at makapag trabaho agad. Confident si Kyungsoo sa skills niya pero sa mga nangyayari sa kanya ngayon, nanliliit na sya sa sarili niya._

_"Alam mo naman pala eh. Teka! Mamayang alas dos na pala to! Magbihis ka na dali!" mabilis na pumunta si Baekhyun sa kwarto niya at naghanap ng polo at slacks._

_"Ano?! Hindi pa ako handa Baekhyun! Gusto ko pa mag drama! Ikaw nalang." humiga si Kyungsoo sa sofa ni Baekhyun at niyakap ang isang throw pillow na amoy panis na laway. Matagal nang hindi napapalabhan ni Baekhyun yon at madalas ito ang inuunan nila kapag nanonood sila ng pelikula o naglalasing sila sa sala ng apartment ni Baekhyun._

_"Gaga! Sino ba sa atin ang atat magka trabaho? Ako ba? Bumangon ka na diyan. Sayang ang opportunity Kyungsoo! Ano nalang sasabihin ng parents mo pag nalaman nila yung anak nila piniling mag mukmok kasi depressed kuno siya kesa mag apply ng trabaho sa isang kilalang broadcasting network?" sumimangot lang si Kyungsoo sa kawalan habang nakayakap sa unan. Konti nalang ay maiiyak na siya. Hinagisan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo ng isang checkered long sleeves na polo at pants._

_"Suotin mo yan! Mag-aapply tayo sa ayaw at gusto mo! Magbihis ka na." walang nagawa si Kyungsoo at nagbihis nalang siya. Dala rin naman niya ang mga kailangan niya para makapag apply ng trabaho kasi proud member siya ng Boyscouts of the Phillipines. Sayang lang at hindi pa natatag yung Gayscouts of the Philippines nung kabataan niya. Lagi niyang dala ang portfolio niya na may laman na resume at cover letter kapag umaalis siya ng apartment niya at syempre yung kikay kit niya na lip balm, wet wipes, BB cream and pang kilay. Isabay mo na rin yung hand sanitizer at hand moisturizer na lagi niyang dala kahit ang init naman sa Pinas._

_"Bakit ka pa nagpapaganda eh mag-aapply lang naman tayo?" tanong ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo. Hindi naman nagmi make up si Baekhyun kapag nag aapply sila. Konting powder lang pak keri na._

_"Aba syempre baka si Atom Araullo mag interview sa atin. I don't want him to think I'm straight. Mag ayos ka rin! Baka sa'yo siya mabighani pag 'di tumalab yung powers ko sa kanya." umiling nalang si Kyungsoo habang pinagmamasdan ang kaibigan niyang sobrang busy sa pagpapaganda._

_Natanggap si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun agad-agad sa trabaho. Dismayado man dahil hindi si Atom ang nag interview sa kanila pero ang importante hindi na sila unemployed at workmates pa sila._

 

 

Pumasok si Kyungsoo sa office ng boss nila na si Junmyeon Kim. Nag 'good morning' muna siya bago umupo. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo bakit siya pinatawag ng boss niya on a Tuesday morning. Usually kapag may assignments siya sinisend lang through e-mail.

"Kyungsoo, may new assignment ka. This month may ico-cover tayong story ng isang rising boxer superstar. I want you to handle the project. Taga Bukidnon siya and you know how to speak Bisaya diba?" so ito pala yung task niya. Usually nasa field si Kyungsoo nag-susulat at nag-rereport ng basketball at volleyball match ng mga universities kapag game season. Nakapag cover na si Kyungsoo ng life story ng isang sikat na student athlete last year na ni-release sa news site ng network nila pero this time, big time yung ico-cover niya.

"Yes sir, I do. My mother is a Cebuana that's why. Bakit, hindi po ba marunong mag Tagalog?" curious si Kyungsoo kung sino ang boxer na ifi-feature nila.

"Marunong naman. I just want him to be comfortable in sharing his story with you. I think it's good if we send you para mas lalong magkaintindihan kayo. His name is Jongin "Kai" Kim. I want you to research more about him para may alam ka sa kanya. This is his manager's contact details and some background info about Jongin Kim. Parating na yung manager niya dito." tinignan ni Kyungsoo ang folder na naglalaman ng profile ng ico-cover nila.

 

* * *

 

Name: Jongin alias "Kai" Kim  
Social media: **@boxing_kai** on Instagram

Jongin Kim also known as Kai is a 25 year old rising boxing superstar from Bukidnon. Contrary from Manny Pacquaio's rags to riches story, Jongin Kim is from a well-known family who owns several restaurants, a construction firm and a hotel. He entered the boxing scene at the age of 18 when his grandfather encouraged him to be a famous boxer. His grandfather was once a boxer too but soon retired at the age of 30 to take over their family business. The rising boxing superstar is also known for his looks which earned him a lot of fans. He was once discovered by a casting manager in a mall after school with his friends and was offered to become a model. He rejected the offer saying his heart is for boxing. A lot tried to cast him too in showbiz. In 2013, he appeared shortly on a TV commercial for a famous deodorant brand. The handsome boxer is gaining a lot of attention from the local boxing scene and was predicted to be the next Donito "the Filipino flash" Donaire.

* * *

 

 

May mga pictures na naka attach sa ilalim. Litrato ni Kai na walang saplot na pang itaas na nagpapatimbang. May isa pang litrato na pawisan at naka boxing shorts si Kai at naka taas ang dalawang kamay. May ngiting tagumpay ito kasama ang isang matandang lalake sa kaliwa at matandang foreigner sa loob ng boxing ring. Isang malaking WOW lang ang reaction ni Kyungsoo. Di niya inakala na ang gwapo pala ni Jongin. Tall, dark and very handsome. Epitome ng isang binatang Pilipino. Pwedeng pwede siya maging cast ng Los Bastardos sa sobrang kisig nito at taglay niyang kagwapuhan. Magkasing edad lang din sila. Well, one year older but Kyungsoo doesn't mind the age gap. Tumunog ang telephone si gilid ng boss ni Kyungsoo at sinagot ang tawag.

"Sir, nandiyan na po yung manager ni Jongin Kim." sabi ng sekretarya ni Junmyeon.

"Okay. Let him in." pumasok sa loob ang isang gwapo, matipuno at matangkad na lalake sa office ni Junmyeon. Nakasuot ito ng black t-shirt, denim shorts, wayfarer sunglasses at black cap. Hindi nakalagpas sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo kahit sira (yes may astigmatism siya) ang mamahaling relo na suot nito. In marupok's term, ang daddy nung dumating. Tinanggal niya ang kanyang glasses at lumapit kay Junmyeon.

"Good morning. I am Chanyeol, Jongin's manager." lahad ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya kay Junmyeon at nakipag kamay. Tinignan naman niya sa gilid si Kyungsoo at ningisihan. Natauhan naman si Kyungsoo na kanina pa nakatitig.

"Hi. I'm Kyungsoo. I'm a journalist and ako ang magco-cover ng life story ni Mr. Kim." mas lalong ngumisi si Chanyeol at tinignan si Kyungsoo mula ulo hanggang paa.

"I see. Nice to meet you." kinindatan nito si Kyungsoo at namula naman si Kyungsoo sa hiya. _Shocks, malandi!_ Nasa isip ni Kyungsoo. Umupo ito sa sofa at nilabas ang cellphone nito. Busy siguro sa pagiging manager.

"Kyungsoo, sasama ka kay Chanyeol today. For now, may schedule si until 10am. Wala ka namang ginagawa diba? I need you to write Mr. Kim's biography. Chanyeol and Mr. Kim's friends will help you." nagtataka si Kyungsoo sa bilis ng pangyayari. Kakasabi lang ng boss niya na meron siyang new assignment, magsisimula na siya agad?

"Wala naman sir."

"Okay, you can go now." tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol na prenteng nakaupo sa sofa ng opisina at busy pa rin sa phone. Tumayo si Chanyeol at tumingin sa mamahaling relo niya.

"Let's go?" tanong niya kay Kyungsoo.

"Sige sir. Alis na po kami." tumango lang si Junmyeon at tinuon ang atensiyon niya sa laptop niya. Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang pintuan at lumabas, sumunod naman si Kyungsoo.

"Kunin ko lang muna yung gamit ko." nag ok sign lang si Chanyeol at may tinawagan sa cellphone niya. Hindi kalayuan ang desk ni Kyungsoo sa office ni Junmyeon at nakuha niya agad ang sling bag niya. Naabutan niyang nakatingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na nakatayo sa labas ng opisina ni Junmyeon habang may kausap sa cellphone.

"Sino yun?" tanong ni Baekhyun habang tinuturo si Chanyeol gamit ang nguso niya.

"Manager ni Jongin Kim." tipid na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Wala rin naman siyang ibang maikukwento kay Baekhyun kasi ngayon lang niya nakilala si Chanyeol.

"Dibs." nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan niya. Ganyan ang tipo na lalake ni Baekhyun. Matatangkad at may malalaking braso, yung kayang-kaya siyang wasakin. Putok na putok ang braso ni Chanyeol sa fit black t-shirt niya kaya naglalaway yung kaibigan niya on a Tuesday morning

"Gaga! Pero nilandi ako kanina. Mag-ingat ka." payo ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niya. Ayaw ni Kyungsoo sa mga malalanding lalake. Mas bet niya yung shy pero wild in bed.

"I'll take it as a pass para landiin din siya." napa roll-eyes nalang si Kyungsoo.

"Una na ako. Bye!" nagpatuloy na si Baekhyun sa trabaho niya samantalang umalis na rin si Kyungsoo sa cubicle niya. Naabutan ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol na may kinakausap na babae. Hindi pamilyar si Kyungsoo sa babae kaya malamang sa ibang departmento yun galing. Nagtatawanan ang dalawa nung nilapitan niya kaya hinintay niya matapos sila mag-usap. Di rin naman close si Chanyeol at Kyungsoo para istorbohin ni Kyungsoo ang personal business ni Chanyeol. Lumingon si Chanyeol sa direksiyon ni Kyungsoo at saglit na tinalikuran ang kausap.

"Wait lang ah." tumango nalang si Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy ang pag-uusapan ng dalawa. Nakita niyang nagpalitan ito ng numero at bumilib naman siya sa flirting skills ni Chanyeol. Tirik pa ang araw pero may nabingwit na agad. Siguradong wala ng pag-asa si Baekhyun tawa ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang isip. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Leave a comment below and tell me what you think about the fic. ^^ Sorry for the errors, this is unbeta-ed. Hehe! Will post the next chapter probably next week.


End file.
